


In The Night

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Other, centaur!au, centaur!teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centaur!AU</p>
<p>Billy is lost in the woods while searching for his centaur (boy)friend Teddy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hota).



Billy had been searching for Teddy for hours. The centaur hadn’t come back from a run for firewood and now a worried Billy was out in the woods searching for him. It was dark, it was cold and Billy had fallen over mean roots more than once. So now he was dirty and shaking and also wet because it had started raining a while ago. He felt like giving up and just curling up under a tree, but luckily he wasn’t weak-willed Bella Swan but Billy Kaplan and he wouldn’t give up, even if it seemed like the easier option, especially since he was a human searching for a centaur in the sheer endless depths of these woods...

One hand stretched out in front of him so he wouldn’t run into trees Billy kept walking, calling out for Teddy. He didn’t even want to imagine what could have happened to him.

He brushed some wet hair out of his forehead and wanted to look at his wristwatch only to find that he wasn’t wearing one, which left him with no way to determine the exact time. He just hoped that it was still before midnight.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to find his way through the dark woods Billy was unable to feel his hands anymore and his feet hurt violently and felt like they were going to fall off soon. But he didn’t want to use his magic to try to make himself feel better, because he didn’t know what he might need it for later. At least it had stopped raining so he didn’t have to deal with that anymore.

He was about to just wish himself to where Teddy was – because seriously, he was tired of aimlessly walking around and tiring his voice – when he heard the soft sound of a voice, singing in a language that he didn’t understand but had become fairly familiar with in the past few weeks. Without actually realizing it a smile appeared on his face and he started running into the direction the voice came from, not worrying about falling or running into trees anymore. Teddy was here somewhere, near, and he seemed to be ok, that was all that mattered for Billy.

“Teddy!”, he shouted when he finally saw the centaur, lying under a large tree that had given him cover from the rain. “Are you ok?” He dropped to his knees next to Teddy and hugged him, still shaking. “I was so worried”

“Billy, I’m so glad to see you!” Teddy smiled and planted a small kiss on Billy’s temple. “Well, I’m very much alive but I’m afraid I broke my leg” He grimaced and gestured to his left foreleg. Billy, knowing what it meant for a horse – or in this case centaur – to break his leg, bit his lip and gently touched Teddy’s leg. Even he was able to feel the dislocated parts of the bone beneath the fur and skin.

“Uhh would you mind if I…”, he took a deep breath, “tried to fix your leg? With magic?”

At the beginning Teddy hadn’t been to fond of Billy’s talent. His kind wasn’t too trusting regarding humans anyway, and a human that could do magic? Even worse. But he had got used to it over the past weeks. Still, Billy didn’t know how Teddy would react to him healing his leg with his powers. Teddy seemed to hesitate over answering Billy’s question and Billy could almost hear the thoughts rushing through Teddy’s head – even though he was nowhere near being a telepath. Finally Teddy sighed and gave a slight nod. “Do it. I need to be able to walk and I don’t see another option here.”

Billy smiled. “I can’t promise it won’t hurt a bit, but I can promise that it’ll be alright afterwards”, he said and to his relief Teddy also smiled.

“That’s ok”

Concentrating, Billy closed his eyes for a moment and let both of his hands hover over Teddy’s leg. “IwantTeddyslegtohealIwantTeddyslegtohealIwantTeddyslegtohealIwantTeddyslegtohealIwantTeddyslegtohealIwantTeddyslegtoheal…”, he murmured and heard Teddy giving a slight noise. When the blue glow had faded off Billy slowly trailed his fingers over the leg again to make sure every part of the bone was in the right place. “Feeling alright?”, he asked Teddy, who gave a smile and nodded.

“More than alright.”

“Good to hear”, Billy grinned.

“Billy?”, Teddy mumbled while slowly stretching his leg, testing if it was fully healed.

“Mhm?”

“Thank you.”

Instead of an answer Billy just kissed Teddy. Because really, who needed words if there were actions?


End file.
